Tenno to Equis
by Aquaris.A
Summary: Vay Hek's plans to take over the origin system have gone into full swing with his first Fomarian leaving production. a cell of Tenno opratives were sent out to destroy the ship and get out... but uncle Hek always has a trap up his metallic sleeve.


**Tenno to Equis**

**Chapter 1: The trap**

**The team of four tenno in this story is composed of an Ember, a Frost, a Hydroid, and a Zephyr enjoy **

**:D**

**'Translated grinner/Corpus'**

"Hurry tenno, you are close to the objective." The lotus said over the teams coms while the said Tenno weaved through the dull metal corridors of the first new generation fomorian class ship. "I still don't understand how the grineer could build this without grabbing our attention… even still destabilize the reactor and get out of there."

The tenno didn't respond as they slide jumped over a gap in an upper catwalk.

"Hey shiver, have you noticed that we haven't encountered any lancers, or anything for that matter?" the Zephyr asked as the group stopped at security bypass door.

"Yes… I think we all have noticed Gale… every time our missions seem to go off without a problem in the begging, some stupid bull stops us." The Hydroid said typing at the console to engage the bypass.

"I didn't ask you Surge" The bypass door opened as its orange lock lights turned green. Inside was the main reactor. Coolant pipes pumped gallons upon gallons of liquid coolant into the reactor housing. As the four of them entered the reactor's room, Lotus came back onto the com.

"Alright Tenno unfortunately these versions of the Fomorian reactor's produce too much heat to simply drop in infested materials like in operation sling stone … the alternate plan is that you need to cut off its coolant supply, the main reactor should overload and detonate in about five minutes afterwards… plenty of time for extraction."

"Easy enough… Vesta your up, use your flames on those pipes we'll cover you." Shiver said before the female fire-frame nodded and began to climb up the reactor to get to the pipes using her dual heat swords to aid in her climb.

When Vesta began to use her fire to cut the pipes, that's when they came.

"Grineer!" Surge said as the door opened with a whole battalion entering, shield lancers in front, with lancers holding their guns over the shields for a bullet swarm. The tenno took cover behind crates with Vesta still exposed just finished cutting through the first pipe.

"I knew it… I just knew it!" Gale said as she pulled out her Soma and unloaded the clip into the battalion, thanks to a maxed out metal auger mod, the shields didn't matter.

"Oh shut it Gale… more coming in from the left side." Shiver responded as he sent a wave of ice at the new grineer freezing or pin-cushioning most of them, he then pulled out his glaive and sent it flying at the frozen ones, shattering them before splitting a heavy gunner's rifle.

"Nice one… throwing down Tornado!" Gale shouted as strong winds came from nowhere and picked up Dust of the ship, forming a trio of small tornadoes. Pulling some of the lancer's weaponry into the storm, sending them hurling into the sides of the interior hallways or into other lancers.

"Let's have some fun shall we… TENTICAL SWARM!" Surge shouted as pipes with water busted spilling into the corridor and forming into massive tendrils, which proceeded to grab and flail the grineer around like dolls, some of them being thrown at the dissipating tornados.

"Ok one more pipe to go… keep up the defense." Vesta shouted as she jumped over the last coolant pipe and proceeded to start the cut. Coolant pouring from the severed pipes and pooling around the base of the reactor lowering the room's temperature a bit but I didn't stop the reactor from overheating.

"Warning Tenno heavier grineer on the way… the reactors core temperature is increasing sever that pipe and get out of there."

"Thanks for the update Lotus… Gale on your right." Shiver said as Gale turned and sliced a butcher in two with her orthos. She then pulled out her kunai and pin-cushioned an ice leader entering the room.

Eventually the torrent of grineer slowed to a trickle, luckily thanks to the rapid decay caused by the nanites in the Grineer. The hallways weren't blocked with cloned corpses. But instead the floors were covered with ammo containers, energy cells, resource canisters, and credits. Which shiver's carrier was happily collecting while the team cleaned up the stragglers.

"And done…" Vesta said as she jumped down from the reactor as Lotus came on the com.

"Good work Tenno now… pro-…ceed-… ex-.. traction-… *static*"

"Lotus? You're breaking up…" Surge said as he put his hand to where his ear was relatively.

*Static*

"wait I think I'm getting something…"

"(Static)… HA HA HA HA… Tenno, you have fallen right into my trap… think of how the queens will reward me, when they hear… that I have killed… The Lotus's best operatives… I said before there was nowhere to hide, from my fomorians… including inside them… Good bye Tenno… TOO THE VOID WITH YOU AND YOUR WRETECHED WARFRAMES!" The Tenno's ears nearly busted as Councilor Vay Hek shouted into their coms.

Warning sirens started going off as the ship shook.

"Dammit… let's get out before this thing goes…. Move move move!" shiver shouted as the team started the four minute sprint to the extraction pods, avoiding wreckage and debris falling from the ceiling. "They must've rigged this thing with explosives… Woah!" the group stopped as they reached a blocked hallway. Shiver looked up and saw a whirring fan, he threw his glaive, lodging it in the fans motor and stopping it.

Gale unloaded her clip into the ferrite made fan blades turning it into shreds. She jumped up and climbed into the vent, before lowering down some loose cable from the vent. Surge went up first to help Gale hold the cable while Shiver and Vesta climbed up.

It wasn't long that they were running from a wall of fire chasing them through the small air vents. Surge busted some more pipes releasing water in front of the fire; shiver froze it into a solid disk halting the flames progress for only a moment.

"Extraction up ahead Tenno…" the voice of the Lotus echoed in Vesta's mind as they turned the corner and fell down an opening into the extraction area. The Place was an almost unbearable inferno; Gale used her tornado and created a form of vacuum, sucking up the oxygen away from the fires into one collected ball around them.

As the fires died down each of them gave a sigh relief knowing that Hek's planed had fai-…

An Explosion erupted from the floor below sending the Tenno in separate direction, not only did it heavily damage them, but the explosion took out one of the extraction pods. The fires grew again with their new supply of oxygen.

"We're so screwed!" Gale yelled over the roaring blaze as rafters fell from more explosions,

"The Fomorian core is going to detonate any second now… there is no way we are getting out of this." Surge said as he got onto his knees in a meditative pose, shiver did the same followed by Vesta and Gale… each of them knowing that death was upon them soon.

Gale looked at the timer in her HUD, showing twenty seconds left.

_"We did as best we could… we've defeated Vor for the umpteenth time, Lech krill, Sargas Ruk, and foiled Vay Hek's plans in controlling the origin system… and now it is time to rest… may our brethren triumph against what is left."_

A white light consumed the four Tenno as the ships core detonated, leaving nothing but a few surviving derbies of the Fomorian class ship.

**At the dojo**

Lotus stared at one of the many consoles around the chamber she sat it. it showed the decimation of the ship and how her best Tenno accepted death like an old friend. She held her tears back knowing she must be a strong leader for the other Tenno, and even losses like this must be wept for after the fighting is done.

All around the dojo, in the labs, in the dueling arena, the gardens, the observatory, and the parkour range, all of the clans Tenno were meditating in collective prayer to their fallen brethren.

Even the corpus merchant Darvo was saddened by this loss, his best customers lost to the void. A pair of his personal Moa's making mechanical whimpering noises knowing their master had lost good customers.

"Attention all Tenno Operatives, we may have a tragic loss, but now is not the time to weep… now is the time to avenge your brethren, all active operatives report to the observatory for your assignments." The Lotus spoke over the coms of all the Tenno.

**Vay hek's base… Location unknown.**

The paranoid councilor laughed manically as he saw the Fomorian Detonate; behind him were the other Grineer leaders.

'A triumphant victory to you Councilor' Vor commented before examining his void key.

'Not as fun as watching them bleed though… but still a good kill' Lech krill said as he sat down on the reinforced chair meant for him.

"The Lotus probably weeps… for her lost Tenno, we should go on the offensive while they still are mourning." Ruk walked in after getting his flamethrower detached and replaced with a usable arm.

'That's what they might expect us to do Ruk. We must wait and see their next move… just because of your victory over the corpus last year, does not make you a master strategist, if anything it was stupid idea let the tenno to have any involvement.' Vor responded to the General.

"You dare question your superior, Captain? The Tenno were a useful tool and still help us if we offer a more than decent battle pay." Ruk said slamming his hands the table in attempt to startle the captain.

"Brothers… Vor is right, we must wait for their next move… then we shall strike… and then when they are all gone." Hek said floating between the two officers.

'Yes yes… you'll through Lotus into the sun; you also threatened Tyl Regor with throwing him into the sun with the Lotus.' Vor got out of the chair he was resting in and reattached his void key. 'I have to go… there has been a dig site I want to take from a corporal before he gets the Tenno inside.' Vor commented as he walked out with a clank in his step.

Eventually the other officers left leaving Hek to his plans. The door hissed opened after a while with a grinner technician walking through with a data pad in hand.

"You bring me good news Razor?" Vay Hek asked turning to the engineer walking up to him.

'Sadly no sir… the scans of the Fomorian's explosion show energy patterns similar of that to a temporal warp shift… the ships distress beacon is still active, but the remnants of the ship are now in a system to far for us to reach… it is believed the tenno on board are still alive.' The Engineer cringed after saying the bad news.

Nothing happened for a moment till the engineer was picked up by the enraged councilor and thrown across the room before having his suit riddled with bullets from Hek's dual guns. "Must I do everything myself!? I shall have another Fomorian built, and then I shall end that Tenno cell myself." Hek said to the dead engineer.

**Chapter one will be short for obvious reasons, but the next ones will be longer… in a week or so.**


End file.
